narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sorcery Performed by Jeniferr Follman
Sorcery performed by Jenifer Follman The captain of the fourth force of the Guardians is very knowledgable of the special type of magic sorcery, and as such, the full list is supplied here with short descriptions. *Vine Trasher: Large vines sprout out of the ground and attack the opponent at the command of the caster *Leaf Dancer: Tall vines grow out of the ground and their leaves fly at the target with the effect of kunai *Core Spear: the ground cracks open under the target and lava flows out in a jet stream, burning all it touches *Mother Jaw: A field of earthen spikes grow out of the ground around the target and the ground collapses around the target, sandwiching them between the two halves of stone *Winter Solstice: Sudden coldness and snow overcomes the area, negating any fire type moves, and allowing the caster to grow temporary shields of ice that normally shatter after one hit *Tidal Smash: Water is drawn from most living things around the caster and used in a high pressure beam aimed at the target. The water is restored to the objects it was taken from after the move is complete *Solar Blade: Sunlight is redirected into a solid form and used as a weapon, e.g. a sword or halberd *Shadow Door: Turns two selected shadows into portals that can be traversed at will, as long as the caster is within the shadow's boundaries(the caster's own shadow cannot be used in this technique) *Air Palm: Creates a strong wind from the palm of the user's hand and can blow away any object. It can also be used to deflect or defend against certain spells and jutsu, like the fireball jutsu, but can only be used once for every time it is cast *Discharge: Generates electricity from the palms and connects the two spheres of discharge with a line of energy. This can be used to either shock and stun the opponent or be used in a solid form, almost like a ball and chain *Gear Charger: Creates giant cogs out of thin air using alchemy and sorcery and are thrown at the target *Mirror of Existence: Creates slightly opaque panels of glass out of natural magic that most non-physical moves are reflected by. These panels are immobile *Gates of Hell: A giant wall with decorations of demonic themes pops up out of the ground and prevents either parties from moving around or through it. It is also impervious to most attacks. If anyone comes in contact with the wall, a common effect is a burning sensation or becoming cursed, e.g. unable to cast spells/jutsu, poison, temporary paralysis or blindness *Rays of God: Bright rays of sunlight fall from the sky, and encompass a wide area. If the opponent or user uses any moves that are not light element, then they are paralyzed until the spell is worn off. This basically limits the fighters to purely physical attacks as long as they are within the boundaries of the ray. *Northern Spirit-Spirit of Wind: Summons the Great Spirit of Wind for assistance in battle. The spirit has control over wind and can slice objects cleanly with it's blades of air *Southern Spirit-Spirit of Fire: Summons the Great Spirit of Fire for assistance in battle. The spirit has control over fire and has great speed. Also grants the summoner increased running speed *Eastern Spirit-Spirit of Water: Summons the Great Spirit of Water for assistance in battle. The spirit has control over water and when in physical contact with the summoner, allows the summoner to phase through attacks. The Spirit can only stay in the physical world for a shorter amount of time than the other spirits *Western Spirit-Spirit of Earth: Summons the Great Spirit of Earth for assistance in battle. The spirit has control over rock and earth, and has tremendous strength *Harpis Nebula: Creates a nebula-like cloud of cosmic dust that can be used a sort of abrasive weapon at the user's command. However, the caster can only control the movement locally(the dust the caster is using must be within arms reach), and it can only be used as a long-range attack when the dust is built up into a small sphere and released in a general direction *Cosmosphere: Gathers large amounts of cosmic energy into the palm of the user's hand and is forced into the opponent with great force, distorting their physical structure a breaking most bones and rupturing most organs, save for such things as the skull and brain, ending with an explosion of cosmic elements